The Gates: Breach
"Breach" is the third episode of season one of the supernatural-themed television series The Gates. The episode first aired on ABC on Sunday, July 11th, 2010. It was directed by Terry McDonough and written by series co-creator Richard Hatem. In this episode, Chief Monohan investigates a string of bizarre robberies which appear to be taking place simultaneously throughout The Gates. Claire reunites with an old acquaintance - one who also happens to be a vampire. Andie comes to a decision about her relationship with Brett and the Pack find themselves stranded outside the Gates after Monhan orders a lock down. Synopsis ]] A silent alarm from a residential home is tripped, sending an alert directly to Nick Monohan's telephone. Nick awakens and responds to the call. Meanwhile, Marcus Jordan is at his home with his new girlfriend Teresa. Teresa gets off her cell phone where she has just learned that her roommate is kicking her out. Marcus invites her to stay with him. Before they can discuss the matter further, he receives a telephone call from Monohan and the two meet up at the McAllister home. Marcus tells Nick that the McAllisters are away and they hear the sound of glass breaking from inside the house. They burst in only to find that Ben McAllister has returned home early. He tells them that he tripped and broke some glass, but is more bothered by the fact that two police officers entered his home without resident permission - a breach of Gates policy. Nick apologizes and the two leave. Ben then sees to his wife, Lynn, who is sitting on the floor in the kitchen. A glazed look covers her face. The following morning, Claire Radcliff is in the kitchen making cupcakes for the school bake sale. Dylan walks in and tells her that the reservations for his colleagues business conference has been cancelled. Claire recommends hosting them at their home instead. Dylan reminds her that these colleagues, Gerald and Lauren Crouse are "food eaters", but Claire calms his nerves, saying that she will cook for them and it will be perfect. tries to explain himself to Andie.]] At Gates Academy, Brett Crezski meets his girlfriend Andie Bates at her locker. He is nervous and tries to explain away the awkward moment they shared the previous day when he told her that he loved her. Andie pretends to dismiss it, but she is clearly troubled. She gives Brett a peck on the cheek and tells him that she will see him at lunch. She then goes into the restroom where she finds her friend Mia Mueller. Andie regales Mia with her Brett/Charlie woes. In another part of the school, Sarah Monohan arrives to help out with the school bake sale. She meets Karen Crezski, mother of Brett Crezski and apparent manager of the fund raiser. Karen lays out the rules of the bake sale and doesn't make a very strong first impression on Sarah. Meanwhile, Claire Radcliff goes food shopping at Spenser's Market where she runs into an old acquaintance - Christian Harper. Christian is happy to see Claire again and asks her about life inside The Gates. Claire says that she is happy living there, but Christian isn't convinced. He seems to recall a very different Claire Radcliff than the one currently assuming the guise of a dutiful homemaker. Like Claire, Christian is also a vampire. He hands her his business card then disappears. At the precinct, Leigh Turner discovers that the McAllisters did not accidentally trip their alarm as they had claimed. Somebody hacked into their system and set the alarm via remote. Back at the Radcliff residence, Claire attempts to make a soufflé, but cannot seem to get the recipe right. Four of her previous failures sit on the kitchen counter top. Her frustration drives her towards her private wine cabinet (filled with blood), but before removing any of the samples, she looks down at Christian Harper's business card. in class.]] At Gates Academy, Lukas Ford finds Brett Crezski in the bathroom. He tells him that he saw his girlfriend kissing Charlie Monohan. Brett grows angry and punches the door to a stall off its hinges. Lukas braces him and tells Brett that he needs to run with the Pack this evening. "It will even you out", he tells him. He tells Lukas that he cannot as he has to be present at the game even though he's been temporarily suspended. Lukas suggests that it is time for him to start breaking some rules. He goes with Lukas and the rest of the Pack and sneaks out of The Gates. Brett's suspension from the team is likely punishment for attacking Riley in the pilot episode. Meanwhile, Andie attends her history class. Her teacher, Mister Abernathy, tells the class about Henry VIII and his love for his wife Anne Boleyn. At the precinct, Leigh finishes updating The Gates' security systems. Sarah Monohan arrives and gives Nick some leftover fudge. As everyone talks, the monitor board lights up, indicating multiple break-ins across the grid. Monohan, Turner and Jordan go out and investigate each individual case, nearly all of which prove to be false alarms. When he gets back to the station he orders a full lock down on The Gates. Elsewhere, Claire meets up with Christian Harper for a private lunch. He asks her about life inside The Gates and Claire tells him that she is happy to find a safe place for Emily. She mentions that there is only one rule: No feeding inside The Gates. She tells him that Dylan gets them all the blood they require from his laboratory, but Claire does not appear content with this particular arrangement. Despite her veneer, Christian picks up on her dissatisfaction with her current lifestyle. As day turns to night, Brett is still running with the Pack. After racing through the forests for several hours, they stop and assume human form. Brett gathers his clothes and cell phone and notices three missed calls from Andie. He texts her back and arranges to meet her at the yogurt shop the following day. Back at the restaurant, Christian gets up and finds a young woman at the bar. Claire watches as he seduces her and leads her out into a back alley where he begins drinking her blood. He invites Claire to join him and she begins drinking from the woman as well. With the Gates in lock-down, the police are spot-checking every single vehicle trying to get back inside. Reports of break-ins are still filtering in to the precinct - all of which correspond to families who were outside The Gates attending a football game. Marcus learns that one of the alarms belongs to Leigh Turner's house. When she learns of this, she races back home. When she gets there, she discovers that a very important keepsake is now missing. Outside the perimeter, the Pack tries to find a way back inside. Brett grows increasingly nervous, since he was supposed to be attending the football game. He takes the risk of being spotted and uses his enhanced strength to leap over the gate. He then unlocks it from the other side and lets the other Pack members inside. The following day, Dylan Radcliff comes downstairs and finds his wife cooking again. Claire is now content in knowing that she has finally cooked the perfect soufflé. Dylan asks her why she got home so late last evening and Claire tells him that the line to get back inside The Gates took a long time to get through. Dylan eyes her warily and she senses that he doesn't quite believe her. is having problems.]] At the precinct, the police interview various individuals who live outside The Gates, but maintain their occupations within its borders. This includes a contractor, a personal escort and Mister Abernathy, the history teacher. Leigh Turner interrogates Teresa who was seen attempting to leave The Gates with several large boxes in her car. Marcus intercepts them and tells Leigh that Teresa had been donating items on his behalf. Leigh is extremely flustered at this point and doesn't care for Marcus' new girlfriend. Peg Mueller comes into the precinct and Leigh rushes to her side. Peg asks her how long it has been since it was taken. Leigh tells her twelve hours, and they both realize that being separated from the keepsake could have traumatic consequences for Leigh if she is away from it for too long. Peg gives her a vial of pills to help dampen her pain. All of a sudden, Leigh's nose begins to bleed. Marcus continues to scan video footage and comes upon a recording from one of the perimeter gates from the previous evening. He sees an image of someone wearing a letterman's jacket leaping over the gate. Monohan has Marcus get in touch with Coach Ross to see which of his players was not in attendance at last night's game. They learn that Brett Crezski was absent and his mother and he are called in to Monohan's office. Karen swears that her son was at the game, but Brett finally tells Nick that he skipped the game. He lies about leaving The Gates however and says that he was riding bikes with his friends over by Harrison Street. He says that Mister Abernathy saw him and can verify his whereabouts. Since Brett is at the police station, he is unable to meet Andie at the yogurt shop. Charlie Monohan shows up and sits down with Brett. He tells Andie how much he likes her, but if she is committed to Brett, then she needs to be up front with him. Andie isn't sure what she wants. gets in trouble.]] Karen and Brett leave the station. She knows that Brett lied about riding his bike and asks if he went out "running". Brett confesses that this was his first time and that he was careful. Karen is outraged and tells him that she will not let what happened to his father and brother happen to him as well. That evening, Dylan and Claire host their dinner for Gerald and Lauren Crouse. The Crouses compliment Claire on the spread and Lauren mentions that she must have the homemaker gene in her. Something about this upsets Claire and she excuses herself from the table. Dylan follows after her and tells her that she has pulled off the perfect dinner. He feels as if he's finally gotten the "old Claire" back. Karen Crezski goes to Sarah's house to go over the receipts from the fundraiser. Karen is in low spirits and tells Sarah about her problems with Brett. Careful not to reveal too much information, she tells her how Brett has been lying to her. She also speaks about losing her husband and older son in a hunting accident. Nick Monohan and Leigh Turner go out to the park on Harrison Street where Mister Abernathy claimed to have seen Brett Crezski riding his bike. Monohan can't seem to figure out why Abernathy would be out here however. He takes note of several Westport Courier dropoff boxes and realizes that Abernathy is the man responsible for the burglaries. He goes to Abernathy's house and finds him standing in the middle of a room filled with stolen loot. Nick takes him into custody. Brett finally has his meeting with Andie. Andie tells him that she is breaking up with him. She confesses to kissing Charlie, but swears that he is not the reason behind her leaving him. Brett scared her when he told her that he loved her, fore she knew that she could not reciprocate such deep emotion. Tearfully, she gets up from the table and leaves. Back at the police station, Leigh and Marcus go through all of Abernathy's stolen items. Marcus reveals that Abernathy was also a computer science expert and hacked into the security grid, setting off false alarms to distract the police from sectors where he was robbing Westport Courier boxes. One of the items on the evidence cart is an ornate box that belongs to Leigh. Turner tells Marcus that she'll finish up logging everything in and tells him to go home. When he leaves, she opens up the box and the sound of a heartbeat can be heard. Satisfied that the contents of the box are intact, she removes it from the room. Andie goes over to the Monohan house to tell Charlie that she broke up with Brett. She says that she feels more for Charlie than she ever did for Brett and the two begin kissing. Later the night, Mister Abernathy makes bail and returns to his home. When he turns on the light, he sees Leigh Turner waiting for him. He realizes that the box belonged to her, and swears that he will take her secret to the grave. Leigh keeps Abernathy to his word by shooting him twice with her sidearm. She returns home and places the box inside a special display case in her living room. At the Radcliff house, Claire is lying in bed with Dylan. She receives a text message from Christian that reads, "Will I C U?". She types back "Yes" and gets out of bed. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * First appearance of Karen Crezski and Christian Harper. * Terry McDonough also directed the series pilot. * Devon Buckley, Frank Buckley and Emily Radcliff do not appear in this episode. Dana Monohan makes a behind-the-scenes appearance only. * Reference is made to Coach Ross in this episode. Coach Ross first appeared in the series pilot. * When describing the multiple break-in alarms, Leigh Turner says, "There's obviously a glitch in the Matrix". This is a reference to the popular Matrix trilogy of films. * Leigh Turner appears next in "Repercussions". * Karen Crezski appears next in "Jurisdiction". * Mia Mueller appears next in "Digging the Dirt". Quotes See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2010/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries